One Last Chance
by LovelyLivvy112
Summary: Post Swan Song: When God brought Cas back.He also brought back Gabriel. As punishment He turned him human. He lost his all his knowledge when his Archangel. He only remembers one thing, Sam Winchester. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Gabriel, wake up," a voice said

He slowly opened his eyes, and he wondered how long he had been asleep for. It felt like years. When he slowly rose up he remembered what had happened; he was killed by Lucifer. Then why was still alive, he wondered. The answer to his question appeared right in front of him- A brunette man that was wearing all white. He didn't have to bother to ask who he was. He knew who he was. It was his father, God.

"Father." He bowed before him, though he didn't want to. This man didn't deserve it.

"Rise, my son. There is no need to bow before me."

"W-what just happened?" he asked, looking around the hotel room, thinking that he'd see Lucifer.

"You were destroyed by Lucifer. Your angelic self was gone along with the soul of the man that used to inhibit this body."

"Then why am I still alive?" he asked, gazing down at his vessel. "Shouldn't I be where other angels who have passed on go?"

"Yes, you should, but you are a rare exception," he said, chuckling.

"What, why?" he asked, confused about what he was saying.

"Gabriel you have not done what are you suppose to do. You have not followed my orders."

"Yes, I know, but I had protect these humans," he said. "You created this world without any kind of safeguard against us."

"I didn't think I would need one," he said thoughtfully. "I thought we would protect them."

"Well, you obviously didn't, Father. My brother killed me. Imagine the kind of damage he could to earth."

"Yes, I know that my child. That's why it's a good thing that you didn't follow me blindly. Well, you and Castiel."

"That still doesn't answer my question, Father; why am I back here?"

"To reward you," he said. "Well, you and a certain human."

A blush began to creep on Gabriel's face.

"I knew it!" He said with a smile on his face. "You and your brother couldn't have been more obvious about how you feel."

He ignored what his father was saying. This was just plain awkward... wasn't it awkward to talk to your father about boys? Then it would be _really_ awkward to talk to your father about boys when he's the one who made them

"So what am I supposed to do? Defend the earth from evil? Because I would be totally awesome at that."

"No, we already have your brother for that."

"Who? Michael? In case you haven't noticed, he's kind of intent on destroying the world."

"No, not Michael. Castiel."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Be happy and with the one that you love," he said with a smile.

"That's it?" he asked confusedly. That couldn't possibly be it! There had to be some catch, he thought.

"Well, there is one small thing."

"Of course there is," he said, fighting back his urge to roll his eyes.

"You do have to pay for what you have done as The Trickster; you will become human."

"Human?"Gabriel asked

"Yes, human. After this you will not remember that you were once an Archangel, nor retain any of those memories. Your name is Gabriel Speight. Your father abandoned you," he explained.

Well, that sounded correct, he thought to himself

"You'll know regular human stuff, that's it. All of the stuff you did as a trickster is gone."

"But what about my memories with Sam?" he asked pitifully. He didn't care about any of his memories as an Archangel, or when he was a trickster. He could take them. He could take them all, even the ones with Kali. All he wanted was his memories with Sam.

"Fine," he said with a smile. "You can retain some of your memories, and yes, your memories with Sam will be included."

He wanted to squeal with joy.

"Now rest, my son. When you walk up, you will be human. Just try to wake fast. Sam's going to need you.'

He wanted to ask why Sam would need him but the urge to sleep outweighed his curiosity. He fell down, unconscious, dreaming about Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe woke up. He looked up expecting to find some sort of hotel because that was where he was last time. Wasn't he, he wondered. He couldn't really remember anything. Just a ugly hotel room. Let's see do I remember my name He thought to himself Do I even have a name. I hope something's awesome and not something like apple. As he was thinking that he dug through a memory for his name. After a couple of seconds he finally found what he was looking for. Ah-ha. Got you. Now let's see what is it.

"Gabriel Speight." He said like he was eating something for the first time and couldn't tell whether or not he liked it.

"I'm just going to by Gabe. That sounds less Douchey" He added. "Now anything else that I remember."

Almost a second after he said that A name came crashing through his skull. It felt like it was lit up in neon lights. _Sam Winchester. _After just wondering who was. He got launched back into what felt like thousands of memories. In most of the memories this guy, a tall guy that he wanted to climb all over with long hair, Sam he figured and also hoped because he didn't think anybody else could measure up to this guy seemed mad to see him. Like Gabe had done something wrong and he couldn't wait for Gabe to pay for his crimes but he was also was strangely happy to see him. Like he was the light of the tunnel, the wind beneath his wings. Any other stupid metaphor that you wanted to use. Yet it so oddly fit and wasn't just a stupid metaphor.

That didn't make any sense to him. Why would somebody who obviously so mad at him want to see him. Yet Gabe remembered knowing that he did something wrong. Wait, no it wasn't quite like that. He thought what he was doing was right but when he saw Sam's face. He felt guilty and wanted to take it all back. He also wanted Sam to understand why he was doing it. He remembered explaining why he did it. Something about teaching him a lesson. That wasn't the reason at all. It was something to do about keeping him safe or though he knew he couldn't. He just wanted to keep him safe for as long as he could. Wait hold up a moment does this mean that this Sam guy was dead. That really be a downer if he was.

He didn't remember seeing him die or attending his funeral or anything like that but that didn't mean a hill of beans. He didn't remember anything else behind his name and Sam's name. He didn't have an address. Wait hold on a moment yes he did. He didn't know where the address really was or what was waiting for him there. All he knew was that there was where he needed to go.


End file.
